Star Gazing
by xBluieLovex
Summary: Natsu ends up walking to Lucy's house when he left the guild to go home. He sat on her bed, staring out the window, gazing at the stars. Lucy joins him, and Natsu gives her a sweet compliment about her smile! R&R Fluffy-ness NaLu! and guess what! It's NOT ooc. I actually stuck to their normal acting :D I suck at summaries Q.Q


Star Gazing

*Natsu's POV*

"Yo! Lucy!" I called out over the loud voices of Fairy Tail. I saw the blonde turn her head looking at me with a smile. I smiled back, making my way through the crowed to her. As I was about to reach her, I was pushed aside by something cold.

I growled " What is it stripper!?" I asked my frienemy, Gray Fullbuster. " Shut up flame head and fight me!" Gray yelled out starting his ice make magic. "Bring it!" I yelled, igniting my fist with my fire dragon slayer magic. " prepare to get your ass beat." Gray taunted. I lunged forward, flaming fist trailing behind me, ready for a punch. Grays arms blocked my punch, he swung his left leg towards my side, which I successfully dodged. I threw another punch, directly hitting him in his jaw. Gray went flying back, crashing straight into Erza.

My eyes widened. "Oh no..." I said as I watched the all mighty Titania pick Gray up like a rag doll, tossing him back and forth. I began to back away slowly, trying to make my way to Lucy, when her glare caught me. "Oh no you don't! You will be punished!" Erza yelled, tossing an unconscious Gray. Erza summoned her sword, pointing it at my throat. "Any last words before you die?" She threatened. "P-please d-don't kill m-me!" I pleaded, breaking into a cold sweat, out of fear for my life. She swung at me anyway, causing me to fly back a couple feet. Hitting the ground with a thump.

I rolled onto my back and groaned, when I herd a sigh from beside me. I turned my head to see a concerned Lucy looking down at me. " you alright?" She asked. I sat up slowly and nodded. " I swear, I'm goin' to beat the hell out of her one day." I cursed, as Lucy helped me stand up. "So why'd you call me?" She asked once I was fully standing. "Oh! Want to go on a mission? I need food money." I replied heading to the request board. Lucy followed " yes! I need rent money anyway." She replied happily. " alright! You choose this one today." I offered, stepping aside so she could see the bored. She nodded, scanning through all the requests.  
"How about this one?" She said, handing me the mission paper. I grabbed it, looking it over.

Help! A monster is terrorizing our village! We need 2 mages to defeat it. Reward will be 200,000 jewel.

I grinned and nodded. "sounds simple enough! And I get to beat some ass!" Lucy giggled. " just try not to destroy anything this time." She said sternly. "Sense when do I destroy stuff?" I questioned. Lucy sighed "almost every time we go on a mission." I shrugged. "I sure as hell don't do it every mission." Lucy glared at me " Yes you do, but whatever, when do you want to leave for the mission?" She asked heading to the bar to give Mirajane the mission paper. "Tomorrow morning. So Happy could come with us!" I replied with a smile. Lucy handed Mirajane the mission telling her Happy Her and I will be taking the mission tomorrow. "Alright, I'll head home now. See you tomorrow Natsu." She waved, heading out. "See you!" I called after her.

After I saw she left, I sat down at the bar, asking Mirajane for food. "Here you go Natsu!" She smiled, after handing me the food. "Thanks Mira!" I said as I started to eat it.  
I let out a loud burp once I finished. I put the jewels on the bar for the food i had gotten, got up and left for home.

When I step out the guild, the cold night air hit my face like a brick. I shivered. I began to walk towards my house, but my feet took me to Lucy's house instead. I shrugged, and jumped up to her window, opening it and stepping into her room. I looked around the dark room, Lucy wasn't in bed, so she must be in the bath. I went to look at the bathroom, and sure enough, she was there, humming softly to herself. I smiled, and went back to her bed.

I set myself on the edge of her bed, facing the window, so I could look out at the sky. I don't know why, but the stars now interest me ever sense I have met Lucy. I bet it's because of her constant talking about the constellation. I could never really see them, they all just look like shining little flames to me. I sighed, trying to find the images. I must've been way to concentrated because I didn't noticed Lucy until she kicked me off her bed, and I fell to the floor with a thud. "Why are you here?" She asked me, only dressed in her towel. I looked at her, then looked away. "I-I don't know, my feet just brought me here." I replied. She sighed "stay there, I'm going to change, don't you dare peek!" She said, walking back to the bathroom. My reply was a hm sound.

I settled myself back up on her bed, to look at the stars again. I wonder why she is so into these lights. Well it's probably cuz of her mother and the fact she's a celestial wizard. I sighed, resetting my elbow on the window ceil, and my head on my hand. I herd Lucy exit the bathroom, but I still didn't take my gaze off the sky. I felt her sit next to me.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked, gazing out the window as well. "The stars." I replied. "Oh, trying to see the patterned again I guess?" She said with a giggle. I shrugged. "I don't understand how they make shapes." I said, scowling at the stars. She giggled again. "It's ok, it's not easy for beginners." She sighed, and rested her elbows on the window ceil and her head in her hands.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, just staring at the sky. "They're really beautiful aren't they?" She whispered, breaking the silence. I looked at her, she looked back at me with a smile. I smiled back. " their not a beautiful as your smile Lucy." I said as if its the most natural thing in the world. Lucy gasped and looked at me shocked. I gave her a confused look, seeing the blush on her cheeks. "Y-you really thing so?" She stuttered. I grinned at her "of course I do! Why would I lie to you. Weirdo." She playfully swatted my shoulder." I'm not a weirdo. But thank you." She smiled. "Thank you for calling you a weirdo?" I questioned, confused. "No you idiot, for saying my smile is more beautiful then the stars." She laughed. "Oh. You're welcome!" I smiled.

She stretched and yawned. "Tired?" I asked. She nodded. I was about to lay down so we could go to sleep, but her action stopped me. She hugged me, then kissed my cheek. My eyes widened, and I felt myself blush. "I.. I-I.." I stuttered, looking at her giggling. "Good night Natsu." She smiled. Laying down under the covers. I sat there for a second more, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She kissed me... I smiled softly, looking at her sleeping figure. "Good night...Lucy" I whispered, kissing her forehead, for some reason that felt like a good thing to do, I was happy I did so, because she turned and faced me with a smile.  
I lied down, as she cuddled up to me. A smile still on my face, I let sleep consume with the image of Lucy's beautiful smile under the star light.

* * *

1 hour of typing with my iPod! Durning a school night, at 1 in the morning.. yay!  
Anway R&R, hope you like it :D


End file.
